Postapofaelyptica
by DNP2013
Summary: I started this #ff after seas 3, so yeah ... it's been a while ). Things went different for the most of the gang. I also added another char. Changed a few characteristics of some of the acting fae in that way I supposed they should be. Sorry for the poor language. There are 5 acts, but it will take me a time to translate them.
1. Act 1part 1

"Hellloooouuuu! ... I could use a little help here ... " Kenzi called, groaning under the weight of the body.

Dyson, one of two leaders of the small resistance cell in this area hastened to meet her. "Where are Trick and Bo?" he wanted to know and took the body off of her.

His sister Tezzra, who was following him, looked attentively at the face of the limp body.

"They will catch up. I am just here to bring the package." Kenzi wiped her hands on her pants and pushed them at the side. "Do you think she'll make it?" The little dark-haired girl asked, pointing to the blonde woman in Tezzras arms.

With her large sinewy hands she took the unconscious woman's chin and turned it gently back and forth. "Looks pretty evil from what I see." she said. "She urgently needs help." Her eyes shone warningly.

Tezzra was, like her brother, tall and wiry, her eyes had the typical piercing gaze of a gray wolf, her nose was sharp and pointy and her chin distinctive. Instead of the blond curly mop she had flowing jet-black slightly wavy long hair, which she wore down most the time. Her voice was soft and warm, though deep and velvety and glided when spoken.

In one fluid motion she lifted the blond woman and carried her away.

"Who is that?" the male wolf asked with a side view to the human. "No idea. Trick told me to bring her here, he'll explain everything later."

"You know who punished her like that? " The young woman shrugged her shoulders again. "Nope. You really need to ask Trick! She was already half dead when I found her and by the way, it didn't made it necessarily easier to come here unseen." Dyson smiled at the girl. "Anyway- well done, Kenz!" the human girl smiled.

"Thank you wolf boy." Kenzi said with a grin. "What is there to eat?"

"I need some hot water," Tezzra called into the room and disappeared with the mistreated figure behind a curtain.

Carefully she put the body on a stretcher and looked at it for a moment. The face disfigured by cracks and cuts, was contaminated by dirt and blood that stuck as scabs of wounds on her skin and in her hair. Gently, she brushed that aside and out of her face.

"Who did this to you, girl?" Tezz asked frowningly. The smell that clung to this woman mainly came from the blood. Her own as far the fae could tell, but in addition, she also noticed the smell of moist soil ... stone ... Tezz looked up in surprise. No, it could not be. She swelled her nostrils again and inhaled the scent. That was fae. Tezzra furrowed her brows. None she knew but between all the dirt and excrement she smelled ... fae at the woman. Angrily she pursed lips. What should that mean? She took the hand of the stranger in hers and brought it closer to her nose ... sniffled on it.

"Bloodhound?" A voice rasped above her. Tezzra lifted her eyes and looked into brown eyes. "Wolf." she corrected the woman and put her arm back to her side. "My name is Tezzra Thornwood. You are seriously injured and have lost a lot of blood. I need to clean your wounds. And you could use a bath ... quite badly." she explained as her patient tilted her head to the other side. "Do you understand what that means?" The woman nodded almost imperceptibly. "... No ... choice ..." she said and closed her eyes tiredly. The wolf turned her head gently to her. "You are safe here. I'll take care of you." Women wanted to laugh, but it ripped the scab on her wound and black blood dripped from her lips again, what the wolf tried to stop with just a cloth. "Who did this to you, girl?" Her patient opened her eyes troublesomely. "Fae." she answered with her last strength before she lost consciousness.

**"How is she?" the young woman with the black hair and dark eyes asked caringly. Her name was Bo. Bo Dennis and she was a succubus. **

Bo had joined the resistance a few months ago. She was a good girl. Maybe a little stubborn and very playful because of her classification, but a great addition to this cell. Tezzra liked her. Although she still had to learn a lot, Tezzra saw immense latent potential in her.

"Asgoodascanbeexpectedunderthe circumstances." She reported tiredly, rubbing the tip of her nose. "Will she come through?" Trick asked in concern.

"Yes. Physically she will fully recover." Dyson and Trick nodded affected. "What does that mean? Physically..." the succubus asked, not sure what that statement would tell. "Bo ... you fought well today. Now go, have a rest." Trick said, rose and laid a hand on her lower arm. Reluctantly the succubus moved forward the door. She would like to learn more about this stranger. "Will she stay with us?" she addressed to Tezzra and the fae looked around in the faces of her fellowship.

"At least her chances of survival will be much higher..." Dyson commented, but immediately earned a stern look from his sister. "At the moment, Bo, she will stay with us." The succubus smiled and left finally the room .

After she was gone, the Blood Sage stepped to the wolf. "How bad?"

Dyson had also stood up and leaned against one of the tarnished windows. "She has clear signs of torture. And unfortunately even more."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes… by fae…" Tezzra's answer did not leave room for doubts. "Damn." the Blood King muttered and wiped his hand over his bald head. "I never expected her being so seriously injured."

Tezzra frowned. What else did he expect? "What happened and who is she?" they heard the voice of the male wolf from over the window side. Trick looked up, folded his arms across his chest and took a deep breath. "Her name is Dr. Lauren Lewis. She belonged to the medical staff of the old Ash." Dyson gave his sister an odd look, but she was too exhausted to deliver this news properly. Trick continued. "Do not underestimate this human. She has quite a brilliant mind."

"How did she come to him?" the female asked. Trick hesitated for a moment and Dyson noticed that he chose his words carefully. "Let's say, he found her..."

Glancing over to his sister, the male wolf found scepticism in her eyes. "And whatever you find you can keep… isn't it?" Tezzra replied sarcastically. The idea that the human was detained, was something she did not like. Even when she probably had a good life in the care of the Ash. It was not right to pick her up and take her home, dictating her a new strange life. Dyson watched her, what she noticed and so she abandoned the rising anger in her chest. "However, it does not clarify what she is doing here!"

Again, the Blood King sucked the air deep into his lungs. "She is here because we need her help."

"For what?" the male wolf asked.

"And why do you think she would work with us." Tezzra jumped in. She reaped quizzical looks. "When I asked her, who did this to her, she simply said 'Fae'. I do not think she really likes us."

"You talked to her?" Dyson butted in. "Shortly." his sister confirmed.

"Did she say anything else?" the blood sage stepped closer. "No. Nothing. She's all alone, Trick. None of us can understand what she's been through. She must heal ...right now, she is not in the condition to do anything for us."

"But we need her!" Trick repeated determined. Dyson, who was still standing at the window with frosted glass, calmly watching the other two. "For what?" he asked again, but was overwhelmed by his sister. "And she needs help!" Tezzra jumped up, her wild mane whirled around her head, her eyebrows knitted. Dyson's lips twitched in a smile. He loved his sister, but sometimes he doubted that they were siblings. She had a stormy and short temper. Like dynamite.

Trick raised his hand. "You're right, Tezz." He agreed. "She needs someone who cares about her, who is interested in listening to her story and take care of her needs. Someone who will protect her." the blood sages words woke his attention. "What about Bo?" Dyson suggested. Trick raised an eyebrow, not pleased about the suggestion. "I do not consider her as the appropriate choice." his sister returned, sank back in her seat and crossed her legs while rubbing her temples. "Because she is a succubus?" Tezzra shrugged. "Among other things."

"I have to agree with your sister. As helpful as the young succubus is we do not know if you can really trust her." Dyson nodded silently and he tried to look through the frosted glass. Then he heard the tired voice of his sister. "We should give her the option to leave." Dyson did not understand the statement of Tezzra. "Who, Bo?"

"No.. The human, Lauren." This time Dyson left his place. "She will not survive out there." walked over to her and put his fingers on her shoulder massaging them. "That's up to her to find out." with relief she closed her eyes. "It' s the world of human. She could get along ... if allowed. Or do we imprison her just as the queen did?"

"Well you're so interested in her well being, why don't you take care of the poor human!" he whispered smilingly in her ear.

"No ..." protested the wolf and withdrew of his fingers, but Trick got up already. "I think it's a very good idea! Who else could be more appropriate than you Tezz. The both of you are already connected and by the way you're a beta. This would be the perfect choice…"

Tezzra glared angrily at her brother. In passing by, he maliciously patted her on the shoulder. "You see! Perfect!"

Back in the hospital Tezzra was not surprised to find the young succubus with the human.

"I would like to do something for her. Can I help you somehow?" She looked helpless and somehow lost. "Not much, I am afraid." Tezzra replied and looked at the woman. "She is so beautiful." Bo whispered, stroking the brow of the resting shape while she observed her curiously. Tezzra smiled. "Interested?" She asked. The young Fae seriously looked over her shoulder. "Impressed. Affected and yes, very interested ... " tenderly she laid her hand on Lauren's cheek and left orange chi flow in the body. "What are you doing?" the shapeshifter asked and alarmed stepped closer. "I let her sleep be a little bit more peaceful. Ease the pain of her body, let it forget the pain... " Tezzra crouched down beside her. "You can do that?" she asked surprised and watched as Lauren features gradually relaxed.

"Yes." Bo said in a soft voice and stroke repeatedly the cheek of the sleeping woman. Maybe Bo was better suited than her, Tezzra thought and laid her eyes on the succubus. "Sometimes there are benefits of being a succubus, huh?." the wolf said and stood up to walk over and hide in a shadowy corner. As Bo was able to make sure that Lauren was fast asleep, she joined the older fae and stared with her at the blonde woman.

"Poor thing ..." Bo finally said after a while and walked over to the entrance that still just was a curtain. "Thank you!" Tezz called after her. "Not for this." the succubus replied and disappeared. The wolf crossed her arms over her chest and continued looking at the blonde woman. Watching her sleep. Watching over her.

Tezzra waited. She could wait well. Even though it was harder than usual for her in this case, she waited for Lauren to wake up. Although she harbored little hope. Her patient was in far worse condition than she thought at the beginning she would be. Although she and Ciara had washed her and cleaned the wounds, a deep cut had got infected and Lauren's body responded with a fever. The medical possibilities in this hideout came to the rails of fractures and bandaging cuts, not to set infusions. Not to mention that they did not possess the medicine. Fae ... needed no such thing. They healed ... different, better, faster.

But Lewis was not Fae, human and in that pitiable condition. Again she looked at the woman, as she had done many times in the last hours. Actually a pretty thing behind all the cuts and the bruises with slender hands and long, elegant fingers, which now laid on the blanket, bound in thick bandages.

Sweat ran down her forehead and she was feverish in her sleep, threw her head from left to right, muttering scraps of conversation, half-sentences ... cried. Screamed. Fell back in a unhealthy rest.

The wolf sat down beside her, dabbing her forehead and watched her again. Resigned, she finally sighed and stroked Lauren's hair from her forehead.

Had they asked for her opinion, she would have admitted that she did not believe that Lauren Lewis would survive the end of the week. But the woman was tough. A characteristic that Tezz admired. Wearily, she put her head in her hands and covered her eyes. Sleep had also become a luxury for her in the recent days.

To her surprise, the succubus came by every night, stayed for a while in which she sat with the human, dabbed the sweat from her forehead, stroking it and looked concerned. Sometimes she told her of what was happening on the streets. She was just sweet.

Tezzra was usually in some dark corner and listened to Bo's words. As she had already said. Bo was a good girl. The wolf smiled at the thought of the succubus.

Her fine hearing alerted her by the movement next to her and she lifted her eyes, meeting the tired ones of the doctor. "How are you?" Tezzra greeted the woman with a warm smile. This human was indeed good for a surprise.

Lewis did not answer, but looked over at the glass of water, which stood on table aside. Tezz eyes followed her. "Of course." She got up, walked over and took it to the woman.

"Slowly. Bit by bit. We have all the time." Tezz whispered as she put the glass of cooling liquid on the woman's lips and held her head with every sip. Suspicious the human were watching her while she drank hastily. Once she was convinced that Tezzra actually won't harm her, Lewis relaxed and sank exhaustedly into her pillow. Her eyelids were heavy and her breathing flat.

"Do you remember who I am?" The dark-haired woman wanted to know. The head tilted to her. She tried to say something, but her lips were so rough she barely felt them. Also her voice failed her, so she gave her a nod.

"Well. A wound is infected. You have a fever and ... " Lauren laid an unfocused look at the wolf's face. She wasn't sure what she expected to find there but she came to the conclusion that whatever she saw … it pretty much felt like the truth. And for a moment she lost track of her logical thoughts and it crossed her mind, that she could make out the wolfish features of that woman in front of her. Her eyes. Alerted. Watchful. The hair - thick. The lines edgy and sharp, particularly strong … it doesn't matter.

Laurens head tilted to the side and her eyelids shut again. As she felt the tentative touch on her cheek, which turned her face back to the Fae. "Your body is fighting against it, but you're very weak." She smiled. "I have to confess I did not expect to be able to have this conversation with you. You're tougher than you look! I am deeply impressed."

Perhaps her face wasn't edgy at all. In fact, the woman had full lips and a round soft chin still strong. Striking. When she spoke she bared white teeth. "We add small amounts of antibiotics to inhibit the inflammation. It seems to work, but blandy. If you just would eat to restore your strength... " Lauren nodded. "Good."

It was time for another glass of water. Tezzra rose, filled the glass again and returned to the woman. While Lauren was trying to fight the glass, the Fae checked her leg compresses.

Due to the poor physical condition of the woman, she had decided to not put her in clothes. The girl had been battered almost on the entire body, so while she changed the compresses, Tezz was anxious to keep the rest of her body covered.

But it was Lauren, who laboriously pulled the covers aside and threw it on the ground. Tezz looked puzzled on it before she met the angry gaze of the doctor.

Silently she got up, walked over to the entrance, closed the curtain to protect the woman from curious glances of the others, gathered the cover from the floor and sat down to her side again, just to wait for her.

Laurens eyes wandered over her own body. Her pale skin shimmered in the dim light. She saw red welts on the arms, legs, hips and chest. Some were already turning yellow, others disappeared under bandages.

The fact she was naked Lauren tried to ignore, although she noted it. She had survived worse. As a scientific she learned about severely injuries, but never it had been her own body.

It certainly was one thing to go through all of this just being focused on surviving, but to see all these cuts and bruises, hurt her… She turned her head away, as she couldn't bear the sight any longer. Tezz spread the blanket over her, covering her nakedness. "You'll be fine." She said in a soft certainty but it was her psychical condition that worried her more. She didn't need to see Laurens tears, she could smell them. Could feel the pain she recognize every time she looked into her eyes. "I promise." she swore whisperingly. The blonde turned her head, her angry look pierced into the fae's, holding it. As she couldn't intimidate the wolf, she let her go. "Time ..." Tezz heard the woman, asking her with a cracking voice. "Time? Do you mean how long have you been here?" Lauren nodded. "About five days."


	2. Act 1part 2

**part two of act 1**

**WORDS: 7138**

**sorry, somehow I lost my beta reader … =( I did whatever I could to make this sound English. **

**There was a part one of act 1 that I actually updated couple of days ago, just in case you missed that.**

**Ehm… yeah, this is kind of my version of Lost Girl, hope you enjoy it. **

**I am German - so a lot of things will probably sound … "really strange" and clumsy … so sorry for all the mistakes...still learning your language**

* * *

An hour later Tezz sat in a chair and rested her forehead in her hands. The sharp smell of whiskey rose to her nose and let her shook vigorously. "To soothe the stomach!" Trick told her and patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Are you okay?' She was asked by Ciara. Tezzra nodded. She was pale and had vomited a few times on her way back.

Although she was this old, there were still things able to discompose her completely. "What did you find?" the bearded man asked addressed to Dyson.

"They have their or one base in the docks. Near the goblin territory. A kind of high security area with armed guards and at least two men-high fence around." the wolf told them with crossed arms. "Armed guards?" The succubus asked surprised. Dyson nodded.

"What else?"

"They do experiments on the goblin or cutting… or … don't know...torturing them. "

"Are you sure?" Ciara asked indignantly. The two wolves nodded.

"I saw how they threw a dead body in a hole. Mutilated and trimmed up pretty bad." the male wolf said. "Pretty sure that was a goblin."

"It was definitely one. I have smelled it." The fae shuddered at the thought and started to fight the emerging nausea, before she continued. "There was that smell everywhere, full of death and agony. A sickening stench."

Everyone was shocked and speechless. Stared silently to themselves and tried to imagine what was going on in the docks. Only Trick frowned thoughtfully.

Dyson watched him for a while. Finally, he addressed him. "You knew, didn't you? You knew what they do." Trick now looked up at the curious faces of all those fae around him.

'There were rumors about it.' He explained.

'And you let us waste four days running through the streets...' Tezzra started to reply. 'I had no idea of their whereabouts.' Trick defended his choice. He felt exposed to them, her questioning eyes but he refused to let this get him.

Silence fell between them until Tezzra suddenly came to a conclusion .

'Wait! Does this have anything to do with Lauren's jailbreak?' She demanded to know and arose. Again Trick was faced with the questioning looks of his friends.

'You exceeding your authorities, Tezzra.' the Blood King tried intimidate the wolf.

'She has only asked you a question.' Ciara stepped in. The older man looked at her in surprise. 'Does it have something to do with Lewis' jailbreak, Trick,' she asked softly. But Trick was not interested to answer this question.

'Just make sure that she is ready.' He told Tezz and stared at her coolly. 'Ready for what?' She asked. 'You'll know when the time comes. Until then, I just hope she is in order!'

With these words he left the other Fae who were looking at one another silently.

Tezzra met Kenzi in a dive bar with dirt on the floor and evil opaque characters lurking around the dark corners. If it wouldn't be Kenzi Tezz would probably be worried, but the girl had a well-functioning 'business' running. Whatever they needed, Kenz Kenzi got it. So she was the best choice for what Tezzra was up to do. She took a seat next to her at the counter.

'Oh-oh.' Kenzi said, as she saw Tezzra's face. 'I do not like that look.' Without glancing at the little woman, she reached for the glass of beer in front of her. 'You will do me a favor.' She began. 'Oh really?' Kenzi asked and watched her carefully. Tezzras behavior made her uncomfortable.

'Yes.' the wolf confirmed. She took a piece of paper from the inside of her pocket, that she now put on the counter in front of Kenzi. 'Do you know the address?' The punk woman took a look at the note, lifted her head again and looked at the stoic face of the Fae. 'Sure. Why? Want me to pick something up?' Tezz took another sip and then set the glass down again.

'Actually, I want you to deliver something.' Tezzra replied. 'Okay!' Kenzi watched Tezz for for a moment before it dawned to her. 'Oh, hello. No. Wait ... something? Or someone?' Tezzra held her gaze. 'Does Trick know?' Kenzi asked in a whisper. 'No. And we keep it that way, right, Kenzi?' Now all business again she nodded.

'I see. But this will cost, Fluffy!'

Tezzra nodded and laid down an envelope in front of the human. 'Do you think that's enough?' Kenzi made sure they were not observed, and opened the envelope. A low whistle sounded.

'The girl must be damn good ...' Tezz gave her a warning look.

'I need some time.' She said now and put the money away. Tezzra took another sip from her glass. 'How long?'

'Give me two, maybe three days.' The Fae nodded and stood up. 'Please hurry. I do not know how much time we have. '

'Where have you been?' Dyson asked his sister as she finally returned.

'Out, had a drink.' She responded simply and avoided looking him in the eyes. Dyson watched her suspiciously.

'What's up? This forbidden now?' she shouted back. It was almost midnight and he knew how much Tezz misses to be out there and run through the night just being the wolf.

But judging by the smell, she told him the truth. 'No, but you know that it's dangerous.' She curled her lips into a smile, which should clearly hide something. 'I'm already a big wolf, Dyson.' Her brother smiled wanly. Her way to tell him that this wasn't his business. He nodded understandingly. So he changed the subject.

'Ciara told that Lauren wanted to see you.' The female wolf looked surprised, but tried to put on a neutral face. 'Did she say why?'

'You should ask her yourself.' Tezzra nodded. 'I will.' She said and pushed past her brother.

'Tezzra!' he asked for her attention. 'You are not up to something stupid, right?' The Fae stopped and turned to him. 'No! Of course not!'

On her way to her room she came involuntarily past Laurens door. It was wide open, but the darkness of the room hid the figure in the bed. Tezzra smiled briefly and moved on.

At the entrance to her own room, she stopped and flared her nostrils. Someone had been in here, long enough for leaving it's fragrance. Tezzra sniffed in the air and closed her eyes. Must have been a few hours, but she knew it and now it became stronger again. Tezzra turned around.

'I thought you were asleep.' She said quietly and looked at the woman's face.

'No.' Lauren replied plainly. The Fae scanned her for a moment. She was wearing a tank top that couldn't hide the scar on her neck and a soft pyjama pants, which was quite too one or two numbers taller than her.

Apart from that she was barefoot. The bright smooth skin of her necklines fascinated the wolf a bit longer than necessary and so Tezz lowered her eyes, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

By that she discovered that the woman was holding something in her hand.

'What is that?' She asked, pointing out. Lauren held it towards her. It was the piece of paper with the sketch of the woman she had made some time ago. 'Will you finish it?' she asked. Tezzra looked at her surprised. 'I ... I ...' she stammered. 'Will you draw it? Without scars?' Lauren looked at her with big pleading eyes and looked like a child. "Now?"

Lauren shrugged.

But Tezz was too tired.

Nevertheless, she took the sheet and looked at it for a moment. 'I will bring this to an end, I promise, but not now.' She said. 'Okay.' The female wolf nearly smelled the disappointment of the doctor and was tempted to comfort her. But Lauren would never allow this. So she took a deep breath, laid the paper aside and took off her vest.

'You were looking for me?' she asked the human and Lauren lifted her eyes. 'Are you okay?' Tezz wanted to make sure. 'Yes. Sure.' she answered. Something had distracted her and Tezzra tried to figure out what it could have been, but all she saw were her arms. 'Good. What did you want from me?' She asked, but Lauren just shook her head. 'Nothing. Nothing in particular.'

She liked the idea that Lauren had just wanted to see her and smiled about that. 'Have you eaten something?' The human frowned and didn't answer, her eyes on the ground. 'Lauren ...?'

'You haven't been around...' The Fae nodded wearily. 'That's right, I'm sorry.' She instinctively grabbed the woman's fingers. 'But you can not stay without ...' hastily Lauren's fingers were pulled from touching the Fae. 'Sorry, I forgot.' Her smile was not able to hide the disappointment in her. 'What I wanted to say is that you should also eat when I'm not there. Someday ... you will ... be on your own.' It was just a throwaway remark, but suddenly she realized that this day wasn't far away. The woman in front of her froze.

This realization had hit her like a blow. Tezzra was up to go? 'You are leaving?'

'No, no! I won't…no…. '

'Who's Trick?' Lauren asked abruptly. 'And what's he up to? With me?' The woman suddenly sounded much harder than before. Tezzra looked into the dark eyes of the doctor.

As a precaution, she closed the door. Lauren swallowed and fear flashed in her eyes.

'Trick is the mastermind of the resistance.' she explained. 'What he has in store for you, I do not know. I wish I knew, but I have no idea. Why do you ask? '

'Bo ...' Lauren slowly squeezed out '...was sent to me to give me some books. In his name.'

'What kind of books.' 'Medical lexika. About the Fae.' Tezzra frowned. Their conversation with Trick came in her mind, the statement that Lauren better was 'in order'. Whenever that would be. 'Hm...you still have those books yet? '

'No, I have not accepted them.'

Tezzra raised her eyebrows. Usually no one does reject the Blood King. That he accepted her behavior told her that whatever he wanted from her, was very important for him. And she did not like it.

'Would you tell me, if you knew?' She now heard the doctor addresses the question to her and was aware of her gaze.

'I think so.' She replied. Even if she did not know if it was a lie or not. Nevertheless, she would at least give an hint.

'You should go to sleep now, Lauren.' The doctor frowned, but nodded. 'Good night, Tezzra Thornwood.' She said and turned around, the door blade already in her hand.

'Lauren? If you could choose freely, where would you go? ' the doctor stopped in her motion and turned to her. 'You mean ... live in freedom? Without the Fae? '

Tezz nodded. A glimmer of hope climbed into the brown eyes, conjured a nondescript smile on her face, which subsided just as quickly. 'But I can not choose freely ...' she said and left the room.

The night ended abruptly for Tezzra as Bo rushed in her room. 'Invaders! They're coming from the roof.' She cried, and ran even further to the staircase. 'What?' asked the wolf sleepy until she understood what Bo tried to tell her.

Immediately Tezz was awake. Ignored the inertia in her bones and pushed herself out of the nest. She watched more Fae running along the corridor, when her eye fell on Lauren, who stood timidly in her own door frame. 'Lauren! Run along the corridor there and take the stairs down. Pick a hiding place. Don't worry, I'll find you ... ' she called out to her and lined up into the stream, which rushed to the roof.

Just two floors below she heard gunfire. She instantly turned to the half-wolf. The muscles tensed, her face distorted by the mask of the beast, she stormed out the door and was welcomed by the impact of some bullets that just missed her a few inches. The wolf jumped and landed in front of the attacker. With one hand she grasped the barrel of the rifle, with the other she crushed his throat. Gasping, he fell to the ground. Than she looked around and saw Dyson. His upper body was covered with blood, but he seemed unharmed.

He had snatched the weapon of the attacking mercenary and the piston into that mans's face. The attacker sank down lifelessly. The rifle crashed next to him on the ground and Tezz heard Dyson roaring angrily.

Behind him, another man had gone into position and was aiming at Dyson. Tezzra growled loudly and sprinted over, pushed Dyson out of her way and slid in the shooter legs.

A shot sparked and hit Dyson into the leg. In one quick motion she hovering over the man and her claw slashed his throat. His hands still tried to close the wounds, but he had no chance. Gasping, he died, her burning eyes the last thing he saw.

She heard Dyson's voice. 'They must not enter the building.' He cried, pointing his sister to guard the door while he picked up the dropped gun to use the piston to hit the back of the head of another mercenary.

The crack of the neck was heard everywhere on the roof.

She followed the orders her brother gave her and ran to the door, noticed Bo fighting on the other side of the roof.

She was nimble and her dagger cut several deep wounds in their opponents. Every now and then she sucked some chi out of them to heal her own wounds. Tezzra had to admit that the girl did quite well.

A man approached her from the right side and she noticed him too late, so his rifle butt hit Tezz at the temple. She staggered shortly because her vision went black, shook her head to become masters of her senses again, but a second later the man hit her in the stomach and she went down losing her balance and her temper.

Now the wolf completely broke through in her and she instinctively began to fight for her very life. Blind with rage, she thrashed around.

When she felt something near her grabbed it and rammed her claws in his chest and tore it open, literally. Then she threw the man violently against the wall, jumped in after. As she slowly came to herself, there wasn't much left of this man.

In a murderous frenzy, she turned around. The eyes burned like liquid gold and she sucked deeply the smell of blood. Her roar echoed across the entire roof.

'There are more to come' Bo cried, pointing to the sky. Two further helicopters approached. Tezzra tensed her arms and readied her claws. 'Let them come.' She growled, and a cruel smile splayed on her lips.

The Fae were defending their building until the early morning. On this day, more than 50 men died. And the resistance lost 10 of good fae. The roof was soaked with blood and the bodies of the dead piled up on it.

Tezzra wiped the blood on her pants and looked at the wound on her arm. 'Who were they?' Bo asked as she came over to her and slid her dagger back into its sheath on her right leg. She looked exhausted, but still perfectly styled.

'How do you do that?' Tezz asked incredulously. Bo looked at her wondering.

'We fought for hours, dirt, blood, sweat everywhere and you look like you had time for a make-up artist.'

Bo shrugged smilingly. 'Succubus secrets.' She replied. Tezzra just shook her head in disbelief and searched around for Dyson. 'These are the guys from the docks.' He said, and limped across. In his hand he held a piece of the uniform and handed it to Tezz. She sniffed it. "Human." She said. 'That would explain the guns!' Bo said. She looked at the bodies on the roof.

'How did they know to attack us from the roof?' she asked absently.

'Oh damn ...we should have asked one, before killing all of them!' Tezz muttered sarcastically. Dyson looked over to Bo.

'Good question succubus.' Bo smiled.

'What do we do with them?' Tezz asked, pointing at the dead bodies. Dyson turned around. 'I know a few corpse eaters who will enjoy a meal...'

Tezz found Lauren cowering in an alcove, her hands laid in her ears, her eyes closed.

'Lauren,' she asked softly. The woman did not respond. 'Lauren,' she said again and gently touched her leg. The woman was frightened and jumped back, but relaxed as she found the fea kneeling in front of and smiling at her.

'What happened?' she demanded to know.

'We've been attacked. But it's over. '

'Who attacked you? It was the queen, right? She tries to get me back .. ' the doctor asked panicky. Calmingly Tezz put her hand on the woman's shoulder and noticed that she accepted the touch this time. 'No. It's okay now. You're safe with me ... ' Lauren looked into the gray eyes of the Fae and listened to the melodious voice. It was like a caress to her soul, so she calmed down. Slowly, she let her gaze wander over the woman. 'You're injured.' she stated. 'A flesh wound. Not very deep. Does it hurt?' Tezzra smiled. Was this the real Lauren Lewis? The doctor? Tezzra wondered how the woman might have been before she was what she was now. Then again she thought, that despite the scars, Lauren was very beautiful.

'It's nothing. It will be healed soon. '

'I can sew it ...' was offered by the doctor and she looked at the wound more closely. But Tezzra only stood up and offered her her hand and for the second time that morning, the girl surprised her by the fact that she accepted the contact.

Tezzra had waited impatiently for a message from Kenzi for almost 2 days.

The attack had shown her that it was only a matter of time before they had to expect further clashes. Whether it was the ominous third party or the Queen, it doesn't matter. Lauren wasn't safe here and she did not want Lauren stayed any longer and possibly caught into crossfire. Therefore Kenzis message this evening was welcomed.

And so she laid there, her eyes glued into the sky of the night and once more she waited.

The position of the moon told her that it was time. She rose from her place, rolled up the paper on which she had spent the last hour working and grabbed her jacket. Quietly she stepped into the corridor making sure it was empty.

She walked over to the room where Lauren was asleep, approached the shape in the darkness and laid her hand gently on her mouth.

Lauren woke up immediately with panic in her eyes, but Tezz gestured her to be quiet with her finger on her lips. From the first shock recovered, Lauren nodded.

'Get dressed.' She told her and waited in the door frame for her, keeping an eye on the corridor. She heard the woman got out of bed and her flannel pants fell to the floor. Tezz was just tempted to look at Lauren, but decided against it. A few minutes later the doctor came to her. 'Where are we going?' the human asked softly as she was finished dressing and packing.

'Away!.' Tezz answered softly and turned to her, stared in unbelieving eyes and suddenly felt the slender fingers in her was Laurens breath on her neck and she felt goose bumps grew on her skin. She ignored the feeling with a shy smile. 'Ready?' Lauren's answer was a gentle touch of her hand

They sneaked through the corridors of the building, disappeared behind a variety of corners and hid in a small room until they reached the stairs down the basement where they opened a small door that brought them into the sewers where Kenzi already waited for them. Silently she welcomed the Fae.

'Kenzi will bring you to one of our men. It's an ogre, hand him this letter. Tell him Tezzra Thornwood sends you. ' Lauren looked confused.

'You're not coming with me?' She whispered as she took the letter. 'No.' For a moment Tezz thought there were grief and panic in the eyes of the woman, but even if she could, she was not allowed to accompany Lauren. Hesitantly she continued. 'He will bring you out of the country. Wherever you want to.' Lauren stared at the envelope. 'Maybe you should not choose too fancy. England, France, Germany or Switzerland. Something like that.' She looked up, couldn't believe what just happened.

'Which country is safe?' Lauren asked innocently.

'None. One day they will come and get you. But maybe you'll find some peace until then.'

Laurens eyes wandered down at the letter again. She was stunned.

'Oh and this is for you! I almost forgot.' Tezzra reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and handed the woman a roll of paper.

'What is it?' She asked perplexed. 'You will see… ' Tezzra said with a beaming smile. Lauren looked hypnotized at it until she finally remembered. 'Thank you.' She said very softly, so that it could only hear the wolf. 'No matter what they did to you or tried to make you believe what you are ... You're beautiful and very strong. Probably the strongest person I got to know in my life. '

The woman stared Tezzra aghast. When was the last time that this had been said to her?

'It is time,' Kenzi whispered and pulled on the sleeve of the blonde. 'Take care of yourself Lauren Lewis!' Tezz said her goodbye to the doctor and let her go. Lauren could not believe what just happened. Maybe she wanted to say something ... but at the end she didn't.

Before they walked through the lattice, that would bring her to another part of the sewers, Lauren looked back one last time. Something in the eyes of the Fae made her sad.

As the bars fell into the lock, Tezz felt a stitch in her heart. She knew it was the right thing to do, but suddenly she also knew that she would miss the blonde woman.

Dejected she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket, looking at the ceiling and closed her eyes. For a moment she wondered if it was wise to go back or to wait until they had noticed Lauren's disappearance.

Tezz decided for a walk.

When she finally returned in the morning, Dyson was already waiting for her.

"Where is Lewis?" He barked at her. "Gone" she just answered nonchalant.

"Tezzra, have you completely lost your mind?" Dyson grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. Behind them Trick rushed in.

"YOU stupid wolf" he yelled. "How dare you… to disobeyed my orders?".

"And how dare you to lie at us?" She replied calmly.

"We need her." Cried the Blood King.

"For what, why do we need her?" now Tezzra was short-tempered.

Trick just looked at her angry face. "Lauren has knowledge, important knowledge. Knowledge we need."

"For what?" but the Blood King didn't answer her.

"That's why you've saved her? Because she is useful? Not because she was humiliated, raped, tortured and abused, but because she is useful? Did we finally stooped so low to use humans and fae just as weapons? Do we chose now who will live and who won't? Is that what we are fighting for?"

Tezzra now was beside herself with rage. Her eyes sparkled golden, her hands clenched into fists and she towered him. The dispute has also alarmed Bo and Ciara.

"We are fighting this war for just one reason, wolf, to re-establish the system. Lauren Lewis is like each of us expendable." He hissed back.

"Lauren probably more because she is just human." scowled Tezz and took a step toward the bearded man, but was stopped by Bo. "Tezz" the succubus whispered to remind the female wolf to control herself. "She's a human, yes, but a useful one." Trick replied still angry.

"You …." she snarled. She couldn't believe that Trick said something like that.

"When did you decided to betray you our principles, Trick?" She screamed at him, and fought against Bo's hold. "TEZZ!" she said louder and had to use all her physical power to force the wolf in place.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed back. Bo had never seen him so angry before. "This is solely about the fae .."

"She wouldn't be here if you wouldn't need her, right? She would still rot in this prison dying unnoticed…." Tezz was enraged and pushed Bo aside easily.

"Sometimes we just have to …"

"What!? Have to make sacrifices?" Tezzra stared at Trick with furious eyes . Her wolf scratched beneath the surface. Like a shadow the mask of the wolf washed over her face. She had to fight it with all her power and Bo's hand on her shoulder gave her the strength to do so. "Tezz please. Focus!" Bo whispered again. From the throat rolled a deep rumbling dangerous sound, but she did what Bo told her. She focused. Held its beast at bay and straightened up. Her chest raised and lowered heavily under her breath.

"I am obviously mistaken by your loyalty ..." Trick said eventually his tone disappointed.

"No." Dyson replied calmly now. "Tezzra and I have spent sacrificing more than enough the last years. To put our loyalty in question is unjustified. But you can't expect us to give up our values. That would make us no better than those we are fighting. And God knows, Lauren has been through a lot."

Dyson stood beside his sister, who stared at him in surprise. "She's right, Trick. It was right to get her out there. But your intentions a questionable."

"Do you actually know how many fae lost their lives in order to free that human?"

"Lauren! Her name is Lauren. And the way we treated her, she wasn't exactly willingly to help us." the wolf blurted out. "All right, Tezz. You're right, calm down!" her brother reassured her and blocked her from doing something stupid.

"It was your duty to make her help us ..." Trick addressed the female wolf still mad.

"No!" Ciara interrupted "She would not have helped us. At least not now. She hates the Fae deeply. What Lauren needed was time and someone who gave her a feeling of being seen and safety." Her gaze wandered to Tezz. "And at least time, we couldn't gave her."

"You too, Ciara?" Trick faced the fairy queen.

"Trick ... we are old friends, but right now I don't know who you are. Did you listen yourself lately? This is not you, you can't be serious about all of this. This mustn't go on. Leave it alone, please. Lauren is gone and it is the best for her. The old Trick I knew would have understand and appreciate ... Tezzras actions. And he would have preferred them."

Dyson put his arm around his wife's waist and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Trick looked into the faces of his friends. Her words echoed in his head.

He had gone too far? Had he demanded and sacrificed too much? Had he almost lost himself? The fact that his faithful friend turned against him, evidenced that. So he lowered his head. "You're right." he gave in eventually, looked exhausted and dropped into a chair.

"Where is she now?" Bo wanted to know. "Save." Tezz said in a quiet tone completely herself again

"Good." Trick admitted. "Good." He repeated to himself and rubbed his forehead.

"And what do we do now?" the quiet question of the succubus broke the awkward silence in the round. Full of expectation, they turn their eyes on the Blood King.

"Before we return to our war against the Queen, we must take care of the problem in the docks." Trick said tiredly, than he looked up to the wolves. "I want you going back to the docks and observing the building."

Dyson ended the call. "Damn it, where is she" he said more to himself. Tezzra looked uncomfortable.

"Who?"

"Kenzi!"

"Why, what's wrong with her?"

"Hm? Oh, I've been trying for at least three days to get her on the phone. Something's wrong I better have a look. Tell Trick I'm back in time." he said and left her. Tezzra nodded. It's been a week now she sent Lauren away and she just hoped the blonde was looking for a nice place in the old world to live.

At some nights she stood in the room where Lauren had lived for the short time she was with them and looked out of the window. It was less the view she enjoyed, rather the scent the woman had left.

Her shampoo still hung in the air, recalled a golden autumn. On honey and chestnut. If she closed her eyes and the sun caressed her face, warming her soul, she imagined how it would be if she had met Lauren under different circumstances. In a different world. Would Lauren talk to her? Would they see each other? Going out? Or would she be just one fae among many? Would she be interested in her? She was just a wolf ... and out there, there were so many dazzling and far more interesting Fae than she was.

Tezzra chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip and eventually shook her head.

There was no use to agonise.

"Are you okay?" she heard Bo asking.

"Yeah sure! Just fine." Tezzra replied dejected.

Until now she hadn't realized how deeply she was lost in her thoughts, the images and the memories that were probably totally banal, because she would never see the woman again.

Tezzra tried to exhale imperceptibly, but her sadness remained. "You miss her." Stated Bo. She had watched the dark-haired woman with the gray eyes from the side.

"And you liked her." the succubus added gently.

But Tezzra would not allow the succubus to deal with her feelings. That was her heart and her pain. Her very own. The female wolf straightened herself up to her full height and squared her shoulders. "She is gone, Bo. Everything else ... is not your business."

Like a child that was shown into its place, Bo nodded affected. She only wanted to help, but the dissipation hurt. "Thanks anyway. For caring." Almost lovingly the wolf patted the shoulder of the younger woman. Bo wasn't responsible for her mood, she just wanted to help. Tezzras gaze slid back to the documents on the table in front of her. "How are the preparations?" She changed the subject.

"So far, so good. We are ready." Tezz nodded. And they had to be. Very soon they would strike.

They found a way through the sewers which would lead them into the interior of the complex. From there, they would fight to the top. With any luck, they'll find the leader and will bring him down once and for all.

Tezzra looked at the map again, trying to memorise the plan of the construction. Corridors, stairways, air shafts, storage rooms, electrical rooms. Everything that in any way could be important for them.

They mustn't let slip anything. They needed to know about the building as much as the enemy did. No advantage for him, they needed to be well prepared, because everything else meant to not come back. She knew what she was talking of.

She heard Trick arrive. Even so he realized at the end that he had been gone too far, Tezzras disobedience still made him angry. He had difficulties to trust her completely. Tezzra greeted him with a nod and watched him for a moment. His resentment of recent years had dug deep into his skin. He became angry and dissatisfied, especially after the death of his wife, so it was getting harder and harder to meet its requirements or to obtain his recognition.

As if no one was good enough. Someone had set the bar very high and Tezzra wished she knew who it was.

Sometimes she thought it was Dyson, she knew about the close friendship between him and Trick, but in the other hand she also knew her brother quite well … and he wasn't exactly a champion. So no - it wasn't Dyson, but someone else.

She noticed Bo's intense gaze as it laid on the old man's face. Tezz knew that Trick was aware of her staring. His brows furrowed he hid his eyes in the dark orbits determined to ignore Bo. The wolf could not tell if Bo wanted something specific, but whatever it was, he was not willing to give in.

There was something … as if there was a wall between them. He was courteous but his eyes showed how uncomfortable he felt in her presence. More than that. She had the hypothesis that it was related to the fact that Bo was a succubus, whose reputation was more than doubtful. Succubi were considered as unstable, unreliable and selfish. They loved to play and to not worry about the seriousness of things and circumstances. Bo was no exception, especially about the playing part, but she was good-natured and sincere. She had a big heart and a kind personality. Besides, she was not at any time become a threat to the group or the resistance. No, for her age, the little succubus did good...

But not good enough for Trick. He was stricter with her. Judged harder. Bo had to do more than others to receive his recognition. Had to work harder for him.

And only he knew why. On the other hand, it seems to drive Bo. She wanted his approval. She wanted to please him. Show him what she was able to. Tezzra literally smelt the strange tension between them. And still she couldn't tell what and why and she was pretty sure either could Bo. Her gaze slid back to the old man. But the Blood King knew. She could feel it.

Softly she nudged the succubus and shook her head imperceptibly. The young fae understood and walked over to Tezz to join her on the left.

Trick has changed massively. He wasn't the man Tezz once swore allegiance to. Thoughtfully, she lowered her eyes.

"Where is Dyson?" the King asked her and tore her out of her thoughts

He sounded unyielding and cool. It was visibly uncomfortable for him to talk with Tezz and Bo. But he did because he had to. Because Dyson wasn't there.

"He is looking for Kenzi." Tezzra told him quietly and met his eyes.

"Why?"

"She does not answer her phone." She told him truthfully, but she read in his face that he disapproved this kind of delay.

"Waste of time. There is no time for such - not now!"

"Kenzi could be in danger!" Tezz said. The bearded man looked up at her, but his answer was no less starkly. "Kenzi is able to take care of herself. She's a street kid. She'll come back."

"It is not a runaway cat, Trick, but a friend. Whether you believe it or not, we need her."

"Tezz! Trick!" Bo warned them. "This is not the right time to start another argument. Trick is right - we need to focus on our job. And yes, we need Kenzi. And we will look for her . Once we're done here." Icy glances were exchanged between her and the Blood King. Tezzra didn't like that Bo took his side. "Kenzi will cope. She has totally the survival skills. Trust her!" Reluctantly the wolf nodded and directed her attention back on the scene before them. "Dyson will be there in time." She explained.

"Now where this is settled, maybe we can start ..." the man said harshly and walked around the table on which the plan laid. "What do we know about the complex?" 'Charming...' Bo mouthed and made Tezz smile.

"We have some floor plans. They are old, but it's the best we got." Bo began. She seemed confident and calm, was not unsettled by the dismissing attitude of the man. "Officially, the complex was closed by the authorities. It belonged to a company which was mainly active in the chemical industry. You know, paints, varnishes, stuff like that. However, the company went bankrupt in the nineties."

Bo told them. " Then it was used as an office building by various companies. Apparently, more or less successfully. The last company that had taken lodgings there, never moved in."

Tezzra crossed her arms disappointed. "And now someone else is using it a as a base." she said. "Any chance to find out who this might be?" Bo looked back at her. "They certainly didn't tell anyone..."

"And they are human, definately not fae?" Trick assured. "Yes. You still think the Queen is involved?" Bo retorted. "Never except the Queen too easily..." he said and Bo looked to the wolf for some back up, but Tezzra thoughts took another path. "Do you know the name of the last company ...?" Bo had to look in her notes. "Something with computers and electronics stuff.. nothing suspicious."

"Hm...an one way street, than." The wolf massaged her temples. "Yap ... so it is." Tezz hummed disgruntled.

"What's about the goblins? Will they help?" Bo now addressed the Blood King.

"Yes. They have asseverated their help." Trick replied and looked at the yellowed paper on the table. "Can we trust them?" Bo asked innocently. Trick scowled at her from below. Bo, who didn't imagine what she might have said wrong, glanced over to the female wolf. "The question is not entirely unjustified, Blood King. Goblins are known to be sorted to any side. They are not interested in the war. On the contrary. Why should they help us?"

"They asseverated their help." He repeated his answer from before.

"That's all? They have asseverated their help? Who says they do not break the promise?" Trick turned away, incapable to bear this ignorance. But Tezzra just smiled. "Goblins are Under Fae and even if they do not fit into any group, they are bound by their word, as many fae are."

Bo looked at her for a moment. "So when they give their word it's like … an oath...or an...law...and they have to keep it?" Bo watched her surprised.

"Yeah, pretty much. You have to know there are fae, very powerful fae you'd better not mess up with...

"You mean like Trick?" Bo asked challenging, winking at the wolf and again Tezz smiled mildly. "Yeah, like Trick." she confirmed.

No matter what kind of argument she had with that man right now, she couldn't deny his powers. He was the Blood King and he did influenced the world of the fae once in a good way. An achievement she will always honor.

"They want us to come to them." Bo looked over at her. "A trap?" She assured herself.

"Very likely."

"How do you know?" the succubus wondered.

"Just a feeling ..." the wolf replied earning a nod of approval from the bearded man. "They have gone to so much trouble..."

"But the attack has been days ago .." Bo said. "They can't possibly still expect us to strike back." Trick looked up and held Tezzras eyes and he was with her.

"Who ever it is, is waiting for us, no matter how long it takes. Days, weeks maybe even months." he said. "This suggests that we are dealing with someone who knows exactly what he or she wants. And he has the time and patience to get it." "Yes, us!" the wolf confirmed. "And right now he is waiting for us to strike back."

"But he - she lost so many men, how can he honestly risk that again?" Bo asked. That was true. Brooding Tezzra rubbed her lower lip.

"Because it doesn't mean anything…" she finally came to the realisation. Bo and Trick stared at her. "We must be prepared for the possibility that something is in their possession, what makes them think is able to kills us." she went on. "Anything that they can not move.. ". The fae watched the wolf carefully.

"What do you have in mind?" mused Bo but Tezz shook her head. She wasn't able to imagine something.

"No matter what it is - it is not be underestimated. Nevertheless it must be destroyed."

Tezzra and the succubus nodded. "So how's the plan?"

"We will split up into three groups. I will enter with my group to the fourth floor and attack from above. Dyson and his squad will clear from the basement to the second floor. We meet in the middle. After cleaning them, we'll go on to the fifth. The third party will be behind us as back up. Just in case they try to attack us from behind. We do not know what they have planned for us so we must be very very careful." Bo knew the plan. They used that before successfully. "And who leads to the third party?" she asked out of interest.

"You." Tezzra replied with a smile.

"What?" Trick and Bo said in union.

"Bo is ready for this!" Tezz defended her proposal to Trick. "I saw her fighting. She is good." And addressed to Bo. "You can do that. You're strong and confident. People respect you ..."

"But ... " protested the young Fae. "Bo," Tezz continued and looked straight in the eyes of the young fae. "You did great on the roof. . . Trust yourself, you are ready. I do believe in you!"

"I doubt that this is a wise decision ... " the Blood King interposed, but Tezz just straightened up, without taking her eyes off the young woman and said. "Dyson and I have already talked about this and he agrees with me."

"Well, if that's what you want."

"Yes, we think it's time! We will leave as soon as Dyson has returned."

She announced and left the conversation.


End file.
